


Written On The Body

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, praise kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written On The Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



A spanking—easy as pie, he can handle that. A long string of big, fat anal beads—a little uncomfortable to start, but quickly becomes highly pleasurable in the hands of his skillful Dom. The strong hands constricting around his throat, the supernatural strength stealing the air from his lungs and making him choke, his glassy green eyes watering—a rush of pure arousal that he lives for. 

Accepting praise...That is the hardest thing in the world for Dean to do. 

By the end of the scene he’s sore and his whole body is taut, nerves firing hotly, his breathing erratic and choppy. He's sobbing into the sheets even as he floats high up above the clouds in pure bliss. His emotions are a wreck, and all the energy in his body is long gone, leaving his skin prickling and his body buzzing like honeybees. 

He feels raw, a piece of string barely twined together at the end of the rope. He has fallen apart completely, but Benny is there to put him together, arms around him, embracing him in a sheltering hole, fingers touching him gently as a deep, southern warm voice murmurs endearments into his ear. Fingernails gently scratch his scalp and Dean barely resists the urge to purr like a sweet kitten as a deep voice proudly whispers “Perfect, so good for me, baby boy.” 

The words are close to his ear, tender and loving, like a fond hug, and Dean wants to pull away from them because he believes he is not perfect—he tortured souls in hell and got off on it. He enjoyed killing monsters in purgatory. He accepted a supernatural creature, a vampire and the very nightmare he spent his life hunting, as the Master of his body and soul. He doesn’t deserve praise. He is all shades of fucked up. 

His Master disagrees, very much. Dean has a heart of gold, he is a damn good man, and he is the most magnificent sub Benny has ever had the honor of claiming. The vampire considers that he is the luckiest man in the world to have Dean Winchester as his beloved submissive. 

When they lay down on the bed, Dean’s face is buried in Benny’s throat, his arms woven tight around him as he curls up against Benny’s side. 

Benny tugs Dean around the waist to pull him close, nuzzling his neck affectingly. “You're an amazing submissive, Dean. Strong and loyal, courageous,” He spoke softly, a soothing hum, and rumbled with a warm, thick accent, a deep roughness in his voice that made Dean’s heart flutter. He gently palms Dean’s face and thumbs away a few tears that tumble down his cheeks. “Thank you for letting me call you mine, darlin’. You are perfect, my beautiful good boy.” 

Dean blushes rosy red, and while the praise may be strange and unfamiliar to him, he smiles shyly. He closes his eyes and soaks up the adoring kisses pressed to his throat, enjoying the feather soft caress that makes both his pulse spike and his heart flutter. 

“I love you, Dean. Love you so much, darlin’ boy,” Benny whispers, he wraps his arms around Dean and tugs him close, snuggles his sub that fits perfectly in his embrace. 

Dean sighs happily and cuddles into Benny’s embrace, kissing him slow and sweet. His heart does a little skip-happy dance in his chest when his Master wraps his arms tighter around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

Benny purrs softly, whispers in between the kiss “Such a good boy,” as he soothingly brushes his hand up and down Dean's spine, rocking him slowly as he presses his lips to Dean’s lush mouth and steals a breathless kiss. 

Dean smiles softly, titled his head up and kissed Benny, his lips honey sweet and feather soft. Benny didn’t let him go, instead wrapping his arms tighter around Dean and pulling him even closer, taking control of the kiss by nipping at Dean’s lips. So much passion and love lingered in that one kiss, enough to have Dean’s breathe quickening. 

Dean might be uneasy accepting the pride his Master shows him, but in time—with Benny’s love and devotion—he will come to see that he is worthy of true admiration.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/631936.html?thread=86468480#t86468480)


End file.
